pandorium_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent
The Agent is a light-solo class capable of stealth and supplies detection. His role is to gather supplies and send them to teammates. Skilled agents are extremely useful to their teams as they are able to provide a constant income in supplies, and make sure no one is in need. Agent can be a dangerous class to play, as you may need to risk alone in the depths of Pandorium in order to get these precious supplies… Agent's mission is to collect supplies more than fighting enemies. Agent doesn't need many supplies himself. * Default equipment : Backpack. * Exclusive weapon : Silencer pistol. * Pet : Spy drone. Abilities * Can detect all supplies within a large radius (small and large Pickups, Crates, Cache) * Can see supply amount of every players. * Can send supplies to other players from a distance using the +10 button aside the player's name. * Agent gets sligthly more supplies than other classes when collecting supplies (passive - does not stack with backpack effect). * Night Vision : can use night vision googles during generator shutdowns. (last up to 180 seconds) * Stealth : passive ability that allow agent to sneak behind enemies while being undetected (passive). When active, agent has 25% more chance to dodge melee attacks (stacks with light armor passive ability). * Distraction : this small device distracts enemies when thrown. Can be used to force enemies' movement while remaining undetected. * Data Hub : When used on the structures called "data hub" that' are spread over the map, there's small chance to get passive advantage for the whole team, after used, each data hub takes some time to be able to use it again. AgentAbilities.png AgentNightVision.png 2017-04-28_17h26_57.png AgentStorage.png AgentStealth.png AgentScanner.png Beginner tips * Gather supply, supply boxes and pills, you can see them on your minimap in blue. * Send supplies via character menu on top left, your job is to keep everyone fed at all cost. * You have permanent sneak when no other player is near, so you don't have to always fight your way around. * Place storage caches around. StelarSiX guide to storage caches * Theory is short, but practice is everything, your team depends on your supply gather skills, if you don't do it fast enough they will starve and die Advanced tips Stealth isn't a perfect cloak, enemies may still be able to detect and chase you. It does not make you invisible, but rather dead silent when moving (unlike other classes). Stealth won't work if an ally stands near agent. Lone agent is actually safer. Shooting with a non-silenced weapon may draw enemies to your position and make stealth ineffective. Enemies usually hear you before they see you. Don't get too close to an enemy nor don't get too close if its facing your direction, as it may see you. Be careful of large hordes. Watchers are a real threat to agents, as they can detect you from far and order hordes to chase you. If a large horde attacks you suddenly that probably means there's a watcher nearby ! Seducers, added in the recent update, is even bigger threat to agents now, she's the biggest threat to loner like agent because of her seducing ability. Category:Class